


Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

by zsab1016



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016
Summary: Chapter 1: The World Cup competition in Rasnov turns out differently than expected for Halvor - in more than one way.Chapter 2: The continuation in Oberstdorf
Relationships: Halvor Egner Granerud/Marius Lindvik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a question of time that I wrote something in this fandom. Also, I wrote this within 24 hours which is the fastest I've managed to produce such an amount of words in in 2 years. It was exactly the purpose - to get my writing juices flowing again (and maybe cope with various events and revelations of the past weekend).
> 
> Just a cute little something. Hope you guys like it! :D

He's standing on top of the hill, going through his final routine to get ready to slide on the beam any second. Right now it's still occupied by Halvor who's checking his bindings for the last time. Before he pushes himself off the cool metal, he turns his head to the side, smirking at him.

"I'll meet you downtown, honey."

Marius's heart skips a beat, but then the booming laugh and goofy smile of Daniel standing next to him painfully remind him that he wasn't the adressed honey. 

"I might be running late, sweetie, if Linus here keeps staring at your ass instead of swinging his own peach onto that beam," Daniel yells after Halvor who's approaching the jump-off platform.

He feels stupid and he feels as if stabbed right into the stomach by those words. He wants to gag at the pet names.

When Marius shortly after takes off himself, he instantly feels that something is off. He hits a thick wall of mist that hadn't been there a second ago and an implacable, invisible force is pulling him down, down, down, heavily, like a sack of rice. A 50 kg sack of rice that hits the ground ruggedly, is torn apart and of which the contents are spilled all over the place and floating through the air in slow motion now. 

Marius wakes with a start when the captain informs the passengers that they're going to land in ten minutes and seat belts must be fastened and all prepared for landing. 

"What the- ?!" Confused and slightly sweaty, Marius comes to and tries to shake off the weird dream he just had. He must have fallen asleep the minute the plane had taken off in Oslo. In the blink of an eye they had arrived in Rasnov for this season's only normal hill and mixed team competition. 

Behind him Halvor and Daniel start a play fight in the narrow aisle while they're waiting for the doors to open. Marius is desperate to catch some fresh air. 

Dorks, he thinks and suddenly "honey" and "sweetie" are ringing in his ear, however, before he gets a chance to interpret any wild assumptions of his subconscious, he jumps as someone's just pinched his butt. Marius turns around to find the source of the assault, but all he sees are his teammates acting innocent, being their usual silly selves. 

Sometimes he wishes he was more like them. 

His buttock is still tingling. 

Somehow he wishes it was Halvor.

***

"Hey." Robert opens the door to a concerned looking Halvor. "You ok, buddy?" He sleepily rubs his face, then offers, "Wanna come in?" 

It's Friday night. The singles competition had finished hours ago and once again, for the 12th time this season, Halvor had left the hill the best jumper. You'd think he'd been celebrating his win and also clinching the overall world cup which came with today's points. Well, he did start celebrating when his teammates came storming towards him, overjoyed. Then equipment control in form of Sepp Gratzer happened and now he's roaming the hotel floors instead of sleeping.

"Hey. No. I mean yes, I'm ok." 

It's the truth. 

It can happen, they all know that. Everyone's responsible for their own equipment. It was unlucky, the disqualification. Today of all days. But he's over it. Really. There's something else, or rather someone else, he's worried about. 

"Actually, I'm looking for Linus. Have you seen him?"

Robert furrows his eyebrows, making his brain's attempt visible to solve the enigma that is the young Norwegian playing with the zipper of his hoodie while rocking back and forth on his feet outside his door at this hour.

"I assume you've tried calling his mobile?"

Of course he had. More than once. It's switched off. But what if he tried-

"You know what, nevermind. Goodnight, Robert." Halvor turns on his heels.

He had already asked Silje and Maren earlier. Danny, of course. Basically anyone he met on his way. This is getting ridiculous. No-one else seems to be bothered, but Halvor is pretty sure that Marius isn't in his room. He certainly would've heard his relentless knocking. Or maybe he just pretended not to hear him? His last hope is to ask the reception staff. Perhaps they could ring the room and-

It's late and tomorrow's competition starts in the morning. They'll have to get up a lot earlier than what he's used to and now that he thinks about it, he should really be in bed because he knows how much trouble he has getting up early. He almost laughs out loud at the fact that Marius is even worse than him and probably did the only reasonable thing and indeed went to sleep hours ago. Then again, the younger man doesn't compete tomorrow and thus can get up a little later...

Halvor is about to turn around at the sight of the abandoned reception desk in the dimly lit hotel lobby. That's when he sees a dark figure sitting at the piano. He promptly recognises the outlines as his missing teammate's and sighs, relieved.

Marius is staring down at his fingers laying on the keys when Halvor approaches him from the side. He looks up at the unexpected visitor.

"Here you are." Halvor smiles, then gestures at the piano stool. "May I?"

Marius musters a shy smile in response, then makes some space. Halvor sits down next to him. Their thighs are pressed against each other, causing a pleasant warmth to flood Marius's body. He's sure his face is flushed pink and thus is grateful for the cover of the semi darkness. He really hopes Halvor doesn't notice his stupid crush. Wait, when did he even develop- 

"Aren't you playing?" Halvor cuts through his stream of thoughts and ends the silence by hitting a random key.

"Huh?"

"I mean, why are you here if you're not playing?" Halvor lets his forefinger travel down the row of keys to where Marius's own fingers are still resting on the ivories. He stops just before they touch.

"I'm..." Marius quickly retrieves his fingers and runs a nervous hand through his hair, tucking some stray strands behind his ears. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to go to bed early but somehow..." He shrugs helplessly.

"I figured you're preoccupied. Wanna talk about it? Is it about your jumps?" Halvor offers cordially and Marius wants to scream at the trademark friendliness of the older Norwegian. He's always mindful, thinks about others, always cares, when really he should be the one people should ask whether he's ok after what happened today. And Marius… Marius feels incredibly foolish for not having the guts to reach out to his friend but running away instead, hiding from him because he's mad about the disqualification. And yes, he may have shed a tear but only because it's so absurd that it affects him this much when the one who should really be disappointed is actually long over it. Like the professionals they're supposed to be, looking ahead, focusing already on the next task at hand. 

Marius suddenly feels Halvor's arm draped around his shoulder which makes him flinch without meaning to. He takes a deep breath, then turns to look at Halvor, his dark eyes shining vapidly. 

"How, Halvor? Tell me. How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

Their voices are hardly above a whisper and their eyes lock, a suspended moment when their faces are close, dangerously close. If Marius dared, he could-

"Stay so positive," he replies after an awkward cough. "I mean after what happened today. That's just crazy and you're so cool… I mean the way you're taking it. And I'm... I'm still upset and freaking out like-"

"Shhh," Halvor interrupts his babbling, swiping a gentle thumb over the heated cheek and prominent jawline. "Hey, did you just say I'm cool?" He chuckles and Marius joins him, dropping his head onto Halvor's shoulder. He is so easy to be around, why did Marius ever think he needed to avoid him in the first place?

"And I thought it was because you weren't selected for the mixed comp tomorrow when really it was about me?! No need to wreck your pretty head for me, Linus." 

Marius nuzzles closer to hide his embarrassment in the comfort of Halvor's boney shoulder and mumbles something about the coach's team selection against the grey fabric.

"So you wouldn't have chosen Danny?" Halvor enquires, his hand soothingly stroking Marius's neck now.

"Don't get me wrong, I like you guys all the same. I mean-" Marius lifts his head, his heart somehow beating a little faster than necessary when his eyes meet Halvor's again, their faces even closer now than earlier.

"Really? Hm, what a pity. I was actually hoping that… perhaps you liked one of us a tiny bit more?" 

Halvor's grey eyes are looking hopeful, searching for a hint of consent that he is allowed to do what he's about to do. 

Marius closes his eyes and holds his breath, leaning in just a little bit more. He feels his unruly hair being smoothed behind his ears and then finally, finally the reluctant lips of the man opposite brushing up against his own. 

It's the softest of touches, just a short moment, barely there if one of them blinked now. 

Marius can't help a smile. This can't be real. 

"Can you pinch me?"

"What?" Halvor draws back, confused, but returning the crooked smile.

"I need to know whether this is real or if I'm dreaming again," Marius explains.

Halvor laughs at that and pinches his arm as demanded.

"Hm, not the butt this time?" Marius acts disappointed, unable to hide a sly smile.

"What?!" Halvor flashes him a disarming smile in return, revealing his dimples. Marius wants to kiss them. 

"Oh." Realisation suddenly hits. "It wasn't me on the plane!" 

"I know," Marius giggles. "I saw the video."

"Oh, good."

"What is it with Danny's obsession of slapping and grabbing ass, though?"

"I have no idea," Halvor admits. "But remember a while ago when the youngest Prevc was his favourite victim?" 

The boys burst into collective chuckling. When they've calmed down, Halvor leans their foreheads together.

"Next weekend I hope it'll be you on the team. No. Actually, I'm sure it will be you," he whispers, accompanied by a warm smile emphasising his sincerity. "Now let's go to bed, shall we?" 

This time Marius does kiss the dimples.


	2. Fallin' (Adrenaline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberstdorf didn't go as smoothly as hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like events occurred that caused me to write a little more about these boys. 🙈
> 
> I just want to stress that these are fictional thoughts of fictional characters. 
> 
> ✌

"You know that no matter what you're gonna say now, it can only be wrong?"

"I wasn't planning on saying anything," Marius lies.

"No?"

"I can, though, if you want to?"

Marius has a ton of things he could say. He's been trying to sort out his thoughts after yesterday's performance ever since. Not his own performance, but Halvor's. He knows it's stupid but what if it's really his fault that Halvor can't fully focus on his jumps? What if it's his fault that the world cup leader has a lapse in capacity just now at the freaking World Championships? They shouldn't have kissed last week, should they? But then again, it was Halvor who came looking for him... Marius would have never told him about his crush, but he somehow managed to worry his older teammate so technically it WAS his fault. 

"No, please, just… Can we just hang out?" 

Thank God Halvor saved him from starting to ramble. 

"I'd love to." Marius smiles encouragingly. 

Halvor reaches for his hand, gives it a little squeeze and then pulls him into the room and onto the bed. 

  
***

  
"I'm so sorry I disappointed you again," Halvor states out of the blue in the middle of an episode of the series they're watching.

No, no, no, this is complete nonsense! Halvor is human and not a goddamn machine - hell no - and more than any other person in the world Halvor himself needs to be reminded of that. He's always so hard on himself, his own expectations so high. Marius sees it as his duty - as a friend or whatever else they might be for each other now - to remind him of that fact. He did incredibly well in all trials, in the quali, in the second round yesterday and today. It were the first two jumps yesterday and today that went a little differently than the others. So what? Marius remembers his earlier thoughts and wants to strangle himself for having them. 

"What on earth are you talking about?" Marius sits up, looking at the other man. "You didn't disappoint anyone! This was a team effort. Stop being so hard on yourself and start enjoying the silver medal."

But that's the thing. Halvor doesn't do silver. He does gold or nothing this season. 

"See, I let the team down." Sulking, Halvor moans and turns away. 

Marius doesn't know his teammate like that and he absolutely hates seeing him like that. Maybe he's being unfair now, everyone says things they don't mean when emotions are running high, but-  
Marius shoots a furious yet concerned look at the man next to him who's still facing away, rolled into his blanket, looking like a burrito.

"Oh, come on! Really? You told me not to wreck my head about you. Now I'm asking you to stop wrecking your head. Please! I know it's an easy phrase to say, but don't let unknown, stupid people's opinions get to you! You know better than that. We all do. You are vice world champion, man!" Marius, who is usually a calm soul, now seriously feels like screaming and punching something because of the absurdity of the situation. Too much tension has built up during the past days, too many things they should probably talk about are held back, and then some nameless and faceless people have the audacity to disturb them even more.

A sensation, up to now unfamiliar in relation with Halvor, strikes Marius. "I really wanna smack you! And not in the sexy naughty kind of way, but in the 'stop talking bs' kind of way!"

There's a moment of silence, then the unexpected outburst causes Halvor to genuinely laugh out loud.

"You know, I was thinking about asking you to pretend we didn't kiss in Rasnov and go back to how things were before," he informs, then turns around again, a smug smile adorning his face. "But now I really wanna find out about that 'sexy naughty kind of smack' you mentioned."

Marius inevitably blushes. Initially confused, he ignores the first part of Halvor's revelation, then sports a smirk. "Good. Does that mean you're going to stop talking crap now?"

"I'm not talking crap, I'm just saying that-" 

The mischief promising dimples are making an appearance and Marius really must interrupt Halvor now.

"How about we stop talking all together? I recall you saying something about just hanging out."

"You're right. Let's just-" Halvor flings himself at Marius's slender body and gathers him in his arms. "Is this ok?"

"More than ok." 

They will talk later.

Halvor is still waiting for the day's adrenaline to ebb out. Lying here, limbs tangled together, feeling the comforting warmth of each other, is soothing Halvor's agitated soul, but at the same time not one bit calming his racing heart. Marius's presence does things to him and he can't wait to explore where this is gonna lead them once the season is over. Once they can allow themselves to concentrate on something other than competing. 

"Hey, Linus?" Halvor smiles to himself at what he's about to say.

"Yeah?"

"You're the kind of person I wanna bake cookies for."

"What?" Marius chuckles as he feels the grip around his waist tighten.

"And they're gonna be so good!"   



End file.
